


Got a secret set I wanna show you

by amethystkagune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkagune/pseuds/amethystkagune
Summary: Keith surprises his boyfriend with nipple piercings and...it’s smut.





	Got a secret set I wanna show you

**Author's Note:**

> So this started with one of my favorite concepts and evolved into filthy, filthy smut.  
> Could you tell I have a thing for Shiro calling Keith petnames?  
> Title from Skin by Rihanna

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Keith finds himself in a familiar situation.  
Sunday is _their_ day, and they always make full use of it.  
There’s a slight difference this time though, one Shiro’s about to find out about pretty soon.  
But it’s a familiar situation nonetheless, one Keith loves, and one that’s about to become unfamiliar for both of them.  
Hands trail up his stomach and then up to his chest, up until they’re brushing against pert pink nipples.  
Nipples now recently adorned with a neat little barbell either side, keeping them taut and pretty.

  
A pause.  
A hitched breath.  
And a look of sheer _awe_.  
Yeah, this is why Keith did this. It’s so rewarding, seeing that look on Shiro’s face, knowing he caused that.  
“Baby…” he trails off, words failing him, instead letting his fingers do the talking to show his appreciation.  
Sweet, short touches, pulling and petting and rubbing, always gentle but with an obvious sense of desperation lingering beneath the surface.  
Because Shiro has always been good at controlling himself, the constraints of a leader present in everything he does.  
But sometimes…sometimes Keith can catch him when he most needs it, that sweet call of release, and _then_ those coils start to unwind, one by one until he’s falling apart at Keith’s feet.

  
Keith just smiles against a strong shoulder, loving the feel of that weight bearing down on him, grounding and so, so hot as it reminds him just how different they really are in size, Shiro taller and broader than anything Keith used to get off to on the pages of Sports Illustrated.  
Who knew he’d grow up to have his own Adonis, worshipping him at every opportunity?  
He feels spoiled, lucky, as he wraps a leg around Shiro’s lower back, locking him in place.  
_Mine_ , he thinks indulgently.

  
“When?”  
He presses a quick kiss to the side of that chiselled jaw, breathes out “Last week” against an ear.  
“And you kept it a secret the whole time?”  
Disbelief.  
But of course he kept it a secret, because what could be better than that initial shock on Shiro’s face, and then melting away to pure animalistic lust, accompanied by frenzied touches up and down Keith’s body, in the _best_ spots, all delivered with a hint of urgency?  
Like an animal in heat, and Keith’s the prey.  
Shiro leans back slightly to look at him properly, and his eyes are breath taking.  
Alight with promises, all the signs that tell Keith he’s about to get _wrecked_.  
It’s so intense that Keith forgets himself, can’t help it as a long, needy whine escapes him.  
Shiro has been coiled tight this whole time, but now…now he snaps.  
Lowers his head until he’s poised right above one of those nipples he loves so much, sitting pretty with the recent addition of a piercing.  
There’s a brief moment where Keith wonders if he’s inspecting the piercing, a fleeting moment of vulnerability – _did I read him wrong? Does he hate it?_ – before all that melts away in favour of enjoying the feel of that hot mouth closing around the sensitive peak.  
He’s gentle, knows not to be too rough with a piercing just over a week old, tongue curling around it and sucking until Keith’s _keening_.  
The other nipple is being toyed with by clever fingers, pinching and rubbing alternately in just the right way, and he doesn’t know how long he can keep this up without losing his composure.  
_Shiro_ was supposed to be the one under _my_ spell, he thinks stubbornly, but honestly?  
Honestly, he can’t bring himself to care when it feels This. Damn. Good.  
One of his favourite feelings is the one of tension subsiding to pure relief as he’s taken apart under this beautiful man’s hands, so he allows himself to indulge in it once more.  
His job is done, anyway – he successfully managed to encourage Shiro to drop some of that constraint and channel the pent up frustration into something more productive; going at Keith like a starving man.  
It’s a mutually beneficial outcome.

So now, they’re in a familiar situation again.  
Shiro is absolutely worshipping at the altar of Keith’s body, which is a pretty standard scene, but now he’s even more eager with his praise, practically foaming at the mouth.  
“Baby –“ he can’t seem to get full sentences out too easily, but Keith is loving the mess it’s reduced him to.  
“Baby, you’re a fucking wet dream.”  
He’s kissing down Keith’s stomach now, pausing to suck bruises into the taut skin above his hip bones.  
Like the tease he is, he reaches the waistband of the smaller man’s joggers until he’s kissing and sucking all the way back up to those piercings.  
“ _These_ ,” he teams the praise with a gentle twist, “these are a work of _art_ ”.  
Keith giggles, voice husky, cause he knows Shiro loves that too.  
“Glad ya like ‘em.”  
There are red gems at either end of the barbells, and they glint in the dim lighting of the bedroom.  
They attract Shiro like a moth to a flame.  
He keeps finding his way back to them, and Keith can’t complain, lies there and takes every ounce of pleasure delivered to him.  
He’s spoilt, and he revels in it, but it’s time to turn things up a notch because he’s about to lose his mind.  
He lets out a long, drawn out moan, a sound he knows drives Shiro crazy, and pulls at the short hair at the nape of his man’s neck.  
“Are you gonna do something about it now?”  
There are a few ways to get Shiro to fully lose control, and provocative teasing is probably one of the best ones.  
“ _Brat_ ,” he mumbles around an intake of breath, and twists a little harder until Keith’s breath catches.  
He’s always loved his boyfriend’s nipples, ever since he found out just how sensitive they really are, but he’s finally ready to move on now.  
“Gonna fuck you,” he sighs as he slides those big hands down to a svelte waist and grabs, hard, just the way Keith likes it.  
“So fucking tiny,” and yep, that does it – Keith _whines_ , pulling harder at his hair.  
He loves it when Shiro makes just as much of a deal out of their size difference as Keith does, loves the way he so clearly gets off on manhandling him when he really lets go.  
Before he knows it, he’s being flipped over onto his front, hands pulling at his hips until he’s literally face down, ass up like a cheap Grindr hook-up.  
Oh yeah, Shiro’s definitely on a mission now.  
Fingers make their way to his entrance, already glistening with lube.  
He knew to prepare before the big reveal.  
When he realises this, Shiro lets out a low chuckle, one of Keith’s favourite sounds.  
It’s a sound that gives him the best kind of goose bumps, because it’s another sign that he’s about to get wrecked.  
“You planned this, didn’t you?”  
Keith doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t need to.  
It’s a rhetorical question, and before another minute passes, two of those thick fingers are jammed up against his sweet spot, buried to the hilt in one thrust, making him whimper and drop his head onto the pillow.  
Shiro lets out another one of those chuckles and tenderly strokes the silky, black hair fanned out across the pillow, places a kiss to the soft skin of Keith’s back.  
“I know, baby”.  
A third finger joins the others, and he uses them accordingly.  
He takes his time finger fucking Keith into a damn mess, choked-off sobs and trembling thighs, until he decides he can’t take it any longer himself and finally, _finally_ lines up and pushes in.  
He doesn’t waste any time.  
He’s straight up pounding into his boyfriend like he’s not gotten laid in _years_ , and fuck, does Keith love it.  
This is his best idea in a long time.  
Shiro’s still babbling away about it as his thrusts gain momentum, barely intelligible.  
“You just fucking –“  
He pauses to fully appreciate the sounds of those porn star moans Keith has no control over when he’s being fucked out of his mind, and takes the moment to acknowledge how lucky he is to have this insatiable, gorgeous boy in his life.  
“You just fucking _knew_ what that would do to me, those fucking nipples…those fucking….what are they, _rubies?_ ” he laughs and shakes his head, “you’re ridiculous and I love you”.  
Keith has no hope of being able to reply properly anymore, completely indulging in the sheer pleasure of being taken like a cat in heat while his man proceeds to praise and praise him.  
He’s a sucker for attention, and all of Shiro’s is currently on him.  
“Always so fucking tight, sweetheart, that’s it – milk me, fuck”.  
Keith is damn near sobbing, loving how filthy Shiro’s mouth gets in the heat of the moment.  
“Shiro – _ah_ – Shiro, keep going, fuck – that thick cock, you have no idea what it fucking does to me, oh my gosh”.  
“Oh fuck baby, oh _fuck_ ” – the pace is somehow even faster now, and Shiro is cursing up a storm, letting out desperate moans against his shoulder.  
Keith isn’t much better, almost screaming, moans reaching a pitch that’s making his voice crack.  
“Baby, I’m so fucking close, I can’t” –  
Keith moans in agreement, feeling the ache to release building up, too.  
“I’m gonna cum, can I cum on them? Please, _fuck_ ”.  
He doesn’t have to ask to know exactly what Shiro means, and he nods his head quickly before releasing without even touching his cock, just the friction against the sheets enough.  
Shiro groans and pulls out, flips Keith over onto his back again, groaning even harder when he notices how his boyfriend has already gotten off just from being fucked.  
“That’s my boy,” he sighs, taking his own cock into his hand and tugging harshly, one, two, three times before he’s unloading all over Keith’s chest and those damn piercings that got him so riled up in the first place.

  
“Damn,” he breathes after a moment, out of breath but unbelievably sated, “I gotta get a picture of this”.  
Keith just rolls his eyes playfully, stretches out across the sheets, says, “Make sure I look good”.  
“Baby, you always look amazing,” Shiro huffs, ever the gentleman even after a brutal fucking.  
After snapping a few pictures, he throws the phone to one side before scooping Keith up into his arms, making him laugh and try to squirm out of the tight grip.  
“Shiro, babe – I’m literally covered in both of our cum right now”.  
His dumb, beautiful oaf of a boyfriend wrinkles his nose in a way that’s far too adorable for the situation, placing the smaller man back onto the bed.  
“Right. I’m on it”.  
He wanders off into the bathroom, in search of baby wipes, and as Keith hears the bath taps turn on, he smiles.  
He rubs distractedly at the piercings, mentally jotting this down as one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, this is my first fic for VLD and you know I just had to break myself in with some sweet Sheith content ●‿●


End file.
